


Walk a Mile

by Lilac Winters21 (Lilac_Winters21)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, F/M, That's Not How The Force Works, a few emotions also occur, everyone is confused, so i guess mostly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Winters21/pseuds/Lilac%20Winters21
Summary: Maul decides to mess with forces that are beyond him, and the consequences...are interesting.





	Walk a Mile

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://skygawker.tumblr.com/post/102098574810/cadesama-the-thing-with-bodyswap-in-the-sw  
> Maybe I'll come back and write the rest of this someday, maybe I'll just leave it as a single scene. Who knows. Also this is like...not really edited, so there's that.  
> If you like my writing, I post star wars AUs and excerpts from in progress fics on my tumblr star wars side blog obiwanwhat.

“Anakin?” Padme whispered sleepily, reaching out in the direction of her husband. When her hands met empty air, her eyes flew open. She was not in her chambers, where she’d fallen asleep in her own bed, in the arms of her husband. Instead, she was in a small sleeping chamber, in a hard, narrow bed covered by a thin, slightly scratchy blanket. She went completely still. Had she somehow been drugged and kidnapped in her sleep? What had they done to Anakin? Was he being held somewhere as well? 

Slowly, without making a sound, she gently pushed the covers off her and gingerly stepped out of bed. If whoever had captured her was monitoring the room, she might have only moments to get a bearing of her surroundings before they returned. The room was dark, but she could sense a desk to the right of the narrow bed she had been lying on, a desk and chair in the far corner of the room, a door to her right leading to a small room and a door opposite to her leading to a larger room. In a calmer moment, she would have wondered how she was able to tell any of that when it was too dark to see her hand in front of her face, but for now she didn’t question it, accepting it as information that she could use to find out about her situation. The smaller room was probably a refresher, and it was there she made her way first - there was always the chance that her captors had forgotten to purge it of objects like razor blades that she could use to defend herself or to aid in her escape. Turning on the light was risky - the light could be seen under the door- but so was searching a room blindly, so when the refresher door slid closed behind her, she quickly pressed the button by the door that turned the lights on. 

She was correct in her guess that it had been a refresher. This was the furthest thing from her mind, however, after the lights turned on. Directly across from her, at her eye level, was a small shaving mirror attached to the wall. And staring back at her from that mirror was the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Panic surged within her, and she just barely managed to bite back a scream. The lights began to flicker as she raised a shaking hand to her cheek. The hand in the mirror moved as hers did, and her fingers touched the coarse hair of Obi-Wan’s beard. At the tactile proof of the impossibility assaulting her eyes, the last of her composure shattered. The refresher door flew open in front of her, without her touching it, and she pushed through the doorway, barely noticing the mirror shattering to pieces behind her. She stood in the center of the room she had been in before, her breath coming in short gasps. The lights of the room turned on suddenly, and she realized that various objects in the room - datapads, the pillow from the bed, a pad of flimsi - were floating around the room, spinning in a dizzying circle around her. Was this the work of Count Dooku? Had he kidnapped her, surgically altered her to look like Obi-Wan, and then placed her into this room for some sick, twisted game? With a start, she realized that it wasn’t simply her face that had been changed - she was taller than she was used to standing, her muscles were larger and bulkier than they should have been, and she was unmistakably male. Trying not to think about that, Padme took a deep breath, trying to will herself to calm down. Whatever Count Dooku - or Maul, or General Grivous, or Ventress, or Cad Bane, or whoever was holding her right now, whatever they were trying to get from her, she would not let them get it. For a moment, her breathing steadied, and the objects that were hurtling themselves around the room fell to the ground with a clatter. But then, it was as though a cacophony of- not quite voices, but presences, unfolded in her head. She could feel their anxiety at the disturbance in the Force (disturbance, some part of her thought, what disturbance?) and their annoyance at being woken up, all of these emotions that weren’t hers, and she was drowning in them. She stood frozen in the middle of the room, trying to adjust to the influx of emotion that she was now receiving, but she couldn’t. She felt like she was on the ocean shores of Naboo, and the waves were crashing over her and into her, battering her about and dragging her down, down, down...  
A few moments, or a few hours, she couldn’t tell, later she heard someone banging on the door to the other room. 

“Obi-Wan? Are you all right? Every Jedi in the Temple can feel the disturbance centered here, what happened?” Padme tried to move her legs to walk toward the door, to open her mouth to form words to respond, but the noise in her head was too overwhelming. She couldn’t even think - movement or speech were out of the question. Moments later, a tall Korun man strode in the room, and she could feel him, feel his thoughts and concerns and his very presence in this room. 

“Not...Obi-Wan,” she managed to choke out. And then her legs buckled beneath her, and everything went black. 

***  
Obi-Wan sat bolt upright in bed, startled out of sleep. A wave of panic was sweeping through the Force, stronger than anything he’d ever felt before. And answering it was a chorus of voices: the other Jedi awoken by the disturbance. But their voices were too sharp, and too clear - they were much louder than they’d ever been before, and they felt like daggers inside his skull. He groaned and put his head in his heads, and he felt something move beside him in response. He turned suddenly, and saw Padme Amidala lying in bed next to him. Stunned, he flailed around until he tumbled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thud. 

Frantically, he tried to recall what had happened the night before. Thinking through the din in his mind was difficult, but he finally managed to remember the events on the night. He, Anakin, and Ahsoka had just gotten back to the temple after an extended mission. Obi-Wan had made it back to his room and fallen, exhausted, into bed almost immediately after the mission debriefing. So how the hell had Padme ended up here?  
Except, now that he looked around, this wasn’t his room. It was a large, elegantly decorated chamber - just the type of chamber that might belong to a galactic senator who was a former queen. So the real question was, how the hell had he ended up here? He couldn’t focus. The noise in his head was so loud that he couldn’t bear it. He tried to decrease his connection to the Force, but by now it was like trying to dam a thundering river. He needed to meditate, to open himself to the will of the Force and find out why all of a sudden it was screaming in his ear like this. But first, he had to get away from here, back to the temple. He didn’t know how he’d gotten here, and he would have to figure it out later, but for now, all that mattered was getting away. Distracted, he stood up, and managed to crash into a lamp that stood beside the bed. It toppled to the ground with a spectacularly loud crash. Obi-Wan could actually feel the moment the Padme woke up - it was as though her mind opened inside his, and he could feel all of her emotions as though they were his own. She was sleepy and confused - probably about the sound, he thought. 

“What was tha-” She started to ask, and then stopped, more awake now, but her confusion and panic were also building. And then, for seemingly no reason, he could feel fear spiking within her, beginning to spiral out of control. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, desperation clear in her voice, and Obi-Wan was too surprised to answer. And then, without warning, she began cursing, and her fear seemed to come at him in waves and waves, threatening to overwhelm him. Calm down, he told her silently, trying to lightly touch her mind with the Force to confirm the suggestion. But the Force surged through his grasp, eagerly moving out of him at an overwhelming rate. It was all he could do to reign it in. Padme slumped back on the bed, her eyes half closed, but at least he hadn’t fully sent her to sleep. Force, what was he supposed to do now?

***  
A loud noise had startled Anakin out of sleep. “What was tha-” He stopped as he heard the words coming out of his mouth. The voice was not his own, but it was one that he would know anywhere: Padme’s voice. Confusion flooded through him, and he tried to reach out with the Force to understand what was going on. But the Force wasn’t there. 

His breath caught in his throat. The Force wasn’t there. It was as though he had been blinded, deafened, and had his hands cut off all at once. He couldn’t sense the shaping of the room despite the darkness, couldn’t feel the comforting presence of the Jedi Temple with its hundreds of Jedi at home, couldn’t touch his wife’s mind with his own as he normally did. 

“Are you alright?” He asked Padme, needing the assurance - without being able to sense her in the Force, it was as though she wasn’t there. But again, his voice came out sounding like hers. He looked down at his hands - they were smaller than they should have been, with thin fingers and long, painted nails. Padme’s hands. Most of his body was still covered by blankets, but he could recognize an upper half that was not his own wearing Padme’s blue nightgown. 

“What the hell?” He began cursing, frantically and fluently, and it panicked him all the more when the words continued to come out in Padme’s voice. Fear spiked within him, and he couldn’t even try to release it to the Force because the Force wasn’t there. 

Suddenly, the tension melted from his shoulders, and he fell backwards back onto the bed, his panic suddenly stilled. His thoughts suddenly slowed, as though they were now moving through thick honey, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes opened. A Force-suggestion to calm down, he thought, distantly and lazily. Although if they were going for calm, they overshot some...is this what Force-suggestions feel like to ordinary people?

“Padme?” Another voice spoke, and it broke through some of the numbness that Anakin was feeling. The other voice was male, and it sounded familiar, but something was slightly off about it that he couldn’t quite place. The figure slowly and unsteadily stood up from the floor on the other side of the bed. Even in the dark, Anakin could recognize himself, and the feeling of calmness abruptly vanished. 

“That’s not possible.” The words fell from his lips without Anakin realizing he’d said them aloud. He watched as his face - his face - shifted into an expression of - was that embarrassment? Shame?

“I’m so sorry, Padme, I have no idea how I got here. I think it would be best if I left now.” The words didn’t make any sense, nothing made any sense. It was his voice that had spoken them, but it was his voice speaking with a light Coruscanti accent. And beyond that, the words felt flat and lifeless, as though they were printed on paper. There was nothing behind them - no emotion, no intent, no meaning - nothing that he would normally be able to sense with the Force. His mind was scattered, jumping from thought to thought without focus, and suddenly he seized upon the first part of what had been said. 

“I’m not Padme.” He said. The man on the other side of the room looked confused. 

“You..aren’t?” He asked. 

“No, I’m not, I’m Anakin Skywalker and what the kriffing hell are you doing in my body?”  
***  
Just when Obi-Wan thought this situation couldn’t get any stranger, Padme announced that she was Anakin with so much intensity that he thought his head would explode from the input pouring in. Then, despite the pain, the rest of the statement caught up to him. 

“Your body? What do you mean your body?” 

“I mean you look exactly like me, and I, for whatever reason, look like Padme.” He said, gesturing down at himself. 

“I don’t...look like you.” Obi-Wan said, confused. Padme laughed, but her laugh was completely devoid of humor. 

“Have you looked in a mirror recently?” She gestured to a vanity table set in the corner of the room, where a circular mirror rested. Obi-Wan walked over to it. Staring back at him in the dim light was, unmistakably, the face and shirtless torso of Anakin Skywalker. 

“And who the hell are you, anyway?” Padme’s angry voice cut through his shock. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he replied automatically, barely registering the question. He stared at the reflection in the mirror, touching the scar that ran down the right side of his face. He could feel the ridge it created - as well as the lack of a beard on his face. This was no illusion then, this was real. 

“Obi-Wan?” Fear underlined Padme’s voice, stabbing at Obi-Wan. The frantic undercurrent of her - Anakin’s? - thoughts poured into his head. He’ll never forgive me he’ll tell the council i’ll be kicked out of the order i failed i failed ifailedifailedifailed....

“Anakin, stop it.” Obi-Wan said, snapping out of his own shock. “I’ve known about the two of you for years, I’m hardly about to tell the rest of the Council now.

“You....aren’t?” Padme - Anakin, Obi-Wan told himself - responded. “You knew? And you never said?”

“I always assumed you would tell me when you saw fit. Apparently, that time was never.” Obi-Wan said. “Though it will be difficult to explain how a non-Force Sensitive Senator got dragged into whatever this is.” He gestured down at Anakin’s body. 

“So if I’m in Padme’s body, and you’re in my body, that means that Padme....” Both of them came to the realization at the same time, and Anakin cursed. 

“We have to get to the Temple - she’ll be in my quarters.” Obi-Wan said. “Where the hell is your shirt?”


End file.
